Spirit's Power
by Astrid748
Summary: When a human is exactly half asleep and half awake, they can see and interact with spirits. Unfortunately, spirits don't particularly like humans, and avoid them. But whenever Nathan Jordans (purple guy as a teenager) touches the spirit of the Marionette by mistake, his life is turned around.
1. Introductory Drama

**Hahahaha I am so in love with Randy Cunningham and Danny Phantom. Consider this an idea born from those two shows. (Actually, no, imagining two TV shows having a child makes my brain hurt.) Anyway, tell me if you think this story would make a good TV show!**

 **Nathan is purple guy, just so you know.**

 **Anyway,** _ **bold italics**_ **are Spring talking inside Nathan's mind.**

 _Normal italics_ **are Nathan talking inside his mindscape. Later in this chapter.**

 **Human designs (descriptions and visuals) belong to Pole-bear, Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The two teenagers walked through the school hall to their lockers, a few people turning to glance at them, before turning back uninterestedly. Scott, the teenager with dark hair, sighed as he and the other teen got to their lockers and started struggling with the locks.

"I _know_ we promised each other that we wouldn't try to get noticed this year but it's annoying when _no one_ notices," he said, actually looking away from his phone for a second to look at the other teenager, Nathan.

"Does it matter?" Nathan asked flicking his blonde fringe out of his eyes, opening his own locker.

"I'm the guy who uses his phone too much," Scott rambled, unsurprisingly texting something on his phone. Nathan raised an eyebrow. "And you're the guy who has a weird obsession with the colour purple."

At this Nathan nodded slightly. "And I would like it to stay that way, thank you very much," he replied. "We don't _need_ popularity or whatever."

"Or _whatever_ ," Scott repeated under his breath, finally opening his locker.

"Today is going to be a long day, isn't it?" Nathan laughed.

* * *

"Nathan, nice to see you!" Jeremy greeted as Mike narrowly avoided being hit by Chica's jerky arm, causing him to fall onto his stomach. Nathan entered the dining area.

"You too," Nathan replied weakly. Mike looked up from the stage he was lying on.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just tired," Nathan replied shortly.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home today?" Jeremy asked. "You've seemed awfully tired for the past three days."

"I'm fine," Nathan assured.

"Vivian's in the kitchen," Mike said, dodging yet another twitch as Nathan waved his thanks and carried on.

"Hey Nate," Vivian said as she sat up on the counter.

"Hey Viv," Nathan replied as he started making himself a cup of coffee.

"You don't like coffee," Vivian pointed out.

"Yeah, but it'll keep me awake longer than plain old sugar," Nathan said, putting two teaspoons of sugar into his mug.

"You absolutely certain?" Vivian asked, while Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I'm _fine_ ," he sighed, making his way to the basement. He stopped at the top, knowing that Vivian was staring at him. He turned around, finding Vivian looking at him with a mix of death glare and concerned look.

"The Marionette's down there," she said simply. "I know you don't like puppets."

"I'll be fine," Nathan said, also simply. He made his way downstairs, closing the door even though they were warned not to.

Nathan sighed deeply as he slid to the ground. He looked around, finding the Marionette leaning limply out of its music box.

"Creepy," Nathan shivered, throwing a scrap piece of scrap metal at it, jumping and knocking over his cup of coffee when the piece of metal bounced into the puppet, but rebounded with it and the puppet landed closer to Nathan than before. He kicked the puppet lying limply in front of him.

"I hate puppets," the teen muttered, closing his eyes. He felt a sudden wave of tiredness, head going to his chest, arm sliding to the side. Unbeknownst to him, or any human, that split second you are exactly half asleep and half awake, you can see spirits. But be warned, never come into contact with a spirit at this time, for a spirit's power is said to be very dangerous, and angering to the spirit from whom it was taken from. And as this exact moment came to pass for Nathan, his arm brushed against the arm of the spirit of the puppet before him. She gasped as he suddenly jumped fully awake.

The puppet's spirit groaned as her power was torn from her, and began to empower Nathan. She suddenly collapsed as a glowing mist surrounded Nathan. Several sudden lightning bolts appeared, one of which forced the puppet's sprit back into the physical puppet, before both of them screamed in sync. And as soon as it had come, it was gone. The puppet looked up weakly, breathing heavily, at the now unconscious teenager.

"How _dare_ you steal my power," she gasped. "I will get it back," she scowled, reaching up to Nathan, staring with shock at the two hands she saw, which were her own.

"You turned me human?!" The puppet shouted, diving and crouching in her music box – where she found the most comfort in bad times – when Vivian came into the room.

"Nate?" the teen's sister asked, her vision scanning the room until she caught sight of Nathan, lying passed out on the floor.

"Nathan!" she gasped, and ran back up to the stairs.

"Mike, Jeremy!" she called, checking Nathan.

"What did you do to…" she muttered, before Mike and Jeremy came down the stairs.

Nathan opened his eyes slowly, shivering again.

"Ugh, how long have I been out?" he muttered.

"Three hours," came a reply. Nathan jumped, sitting up straight, looking down at his hair which had fallen onto his face. Was it… purple? Nathan lifted the strand of the fringe with two fingers.

"Did you dye my hair as a joke or something?" Nathan asked to the person beside him, who was his sister at his best guess.

"I didn't do anything," came the same voice. Definitely Vivian. "You or someone else must have done it. I'm guessing, if it is dyed, that it's permanent, because I've tried getting it out and your hair isn't changing back to blonde anytime soon."

"So… my hair's purple now?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Take a look for yourself," Vivian replied, handing Nathan a mirror. He took it and forced himself to look.

His hair colour had changed from blonde to dark brown, and his fringe was a deep purple. His eyes were now grey, and most surprisingly, a pair of golden bunny ears were on top of his head. He shouted in surprise and dropped the mirror. It bounced onto and off the sofa he was on, and was about to smash, but Vivian caught it.

"Don't need any more bad luck than we have already," she muttered.

"W-what do you mean?" Nathan stuttered, still in shock.

"Come on in guys!" Vivian called, before five other people came into the room.

"The animatronics," Nathan gasped. "What happened to them?"

"We don't know," Bonnie said, sounding a little frazzled himself. All of them looked a little frazzled. Freddy ran a hand through his caramel hair.

"Spring Bonnie has disappeared," he said. "We don't know where to. He's just gone."

Golden was about to point out that Nathan had the same ears, but was interrupted by Foxy.

"Tha lad 'as a pair o' ears jus' like 'im!" Foxy suddenly shouted, using Golden as a support and almost knocking him over.

" _Watch it,_ " Golden hissed, pushing the fox off him.

"But Nathan can't be Spring," Chica said. "We all turned into humans, while Nathan was already human. It just doesn't work."

Nathan slowly got up, and went to the bathrooms. All of the boys followed, and watched as Nathan ran a hand through his own hair, trying as best he could to wash out the purple, but to no avail. It wasn't dye of any sort. It was a natural colour. Not to mention that the large ears were getting in the way. Nathan sighed.

"I can't go to school like this tomorrow," he said, ears flopping involuntarily, jumping when Golden put an arm around him.

"We all have new things to get used to right now," he said. "It'll be fine."

"You're surprisingly nice," Nathan said offhandedly. "After the way you spoke to Foxy."

"Foxy's just annoying," Golden waved a hand in the air, smiling when Nathan snorted in laughter. "Besides, can't you just put on a hat or something?"

"Not allowed hats indoors," Nathan muttered. "But you are allowed hoods…"

* * *

Scott glanced up from his phone to find Nathan as he got off the bus, raising an eyebrow when he couldn't see him. A whistle to his right helped him. Scott peered under Nathan's hood a little, eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Did you dye your hair?" he asked, straightening when Nathan stepped back nervously.

"Uh, my… my sister did," Nathan replied just as nervously. "Is it noticeable?"

"As long as you keep your hood up, I guess you'll be fine," Scott shrugged. "How did it change from blonde to brown? Did you dye that as well?"

"My sister did, remember?" Nathan asked far too quickly, shrinking back slightly when Scott gave him an expression of disbelieve and suspicion. "She, uh, wanted to annoy me…"

"Take your hood down," Scott said simply.

"No!" Nathan said too quickly again, as he mentally hit himself. "I-I can't. You said it yourself, I would get in trouble for the dye, you know."

"It'll just be for a second, and besides, we're technically not _in_ school yet," Scott replied, voice still laced with suspicion. Nathan sighed.

"Come to the pizzeria after school," he said. Scott shook his head.

"Lunchtime."

"It makes more sense if you're at the pizzeria," Nathan sighed again. "Something else happened – it all adds up."

Nathan closed his eyes for a second, and Scott took the moment to his advantage by tackling Nathan into the bushes and forcing his hood down, gasping at seeing a complete hair and eye colour change and two golden rabbit ears.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted, pulling his hood back up again. "We agreed lunchtime!"

Scott could only sit in shock.

"Grey eyes…? Completely different hair…? How did you get rabbit ears…?" he said slowly after a while of silence.

"They're bunny ears, actually."

"Why are they golden if your hair is now brown and purple?"

"I have no idea," Nathan eventually said, letting himself fall onto his back, revealing a little of his ears. Scott leaned over him, a look of concern over his features.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Fine, I guess," Nathan sighed again. "I have a lot to tell you. _At lunch._ "

* * *

Scott stared at Nathan as he finished off the backstory.

"So, you took away the power of this spirit of a _puppet?_ And then, you think it was the power transfer, turned the animatronics into _humans?_ What are you going to do?" he finally asked.

"I don't know," Nathan admitted. "Try to learn how to use and control the powers? He went to run a hand through his hair, having to be stopped by Scott. "Thanks."

"Guys!" A girl came running into the cafeteria. "A monster is attacking!"

Everyone immediately ran outside, including Scott and Nathan, to find a ghostly beast actually attacking the town.

"Huh," was all Nathan could say. After everything that had happened, this seemed so usual, unusually.

"Now would be the _perfect_ time for you to learn how to use those powers," Scott whisper-shouted to Nathan.

"Why are you whisper-shouting?" Nathan whisper-shouted back.

"Because it's better if no one else knows," Scott finally whispered back.

"Wait," Nathan suddenly said, searching for something. "Where's the monster?" He turned to everyone else. "Where's the monster?!"

A sudden roar from on top of the school alerted everyone's attention to the roof, where the monster was throwing rocks from the walls of the school.

"Everyone run!" the same girl from earlier shouted, and immediately everyone ran in a group.

"Idiots," the puppet muttered from the basement, where she was controlling the beast. Said beast roared again and jumped down, stopping the running students in their tracks. Nathan was up front, holding desperately onto his hood, which was threatening to blow down at any second, while Scott was backing up slightly, pulling Nathan along with him. He snorted slightly and pulled the tassels, meaning that he couldn't see very well, but was safe from the hood falling down. The beast crouched down, lifting a claw to swipe at something with. When Nathan saw, just as the beast began to attack, that he was aiming for Scott, he dived.

Everything seemed to happen in a second. Nathan gasped and heard many other gasps as he opened his eyes to see a large, deep purple shield holding back the beast. The puppet growled, and the beast growled as well, trying to literally crush, crack or break the shield. Nathan groaned as it became harder to hold the shield, eventually inhaling sharply as the beast created a crack in the middle of the shield, as if he had been stabbed himself. The beast almost laughed, jumping onto all fours again as the shield disappeared. It advanced, while everyone backed away, Nathan trying to catch his breath.

"Come on," he muttered to himself. "You should have the power to beat this guy, whatever it is."

He looked up, squinting at some things, faint, above the beast. He gasped slightly when he realised that they were strings, and got into a determined stance.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked precariously.

"I know how to beat it," was all Nathan said, before running up a rather large gap in front of the group.

"Are you crazy?" someone asked.

"As crazy as changing hair and eye colour can get, yes," Nathan replied. He simply grinned and turned to the beast, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh dear," he said, before suddenly being thrown by the beast. He slammed into the wall of the school.

"You are _crazy_ ," the same person hissed.

"Does that matter right now?" Nathan shouted as he pushed that student out of the way, almost being crushed himself by the beast's jaw.

"Sorry, sorry, no, it doesn't," the student weakly replied, definitely shocked. Scott suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Come on," he said, pulling him to the basement with everyone else.

"What are we doing here?" someone asked.

"Staying safe," the girl who had shouted in the cafeteria said.

"What about that magic guy up there?" another person asked.

"His name is Nathan," Scott replied. "And don't underestimate magic."

Meanwhile, Nathan was currently riding the back of the beast, trying to pull at one of the strings, yelling as he was thrown to the ground.

"I should be able to fly!" he complained, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder. "Why can't I fly?"

The beast came over, the puppet suddenly appearing as a hologram-thing above it.

"You can't fly because you can't control _my_ power!" she laughed, and sent one last fist at Nathan, effectively throwing him to the front of the school, as he skid along the ground, almost falling into the basement.

"Nathan!" Scott called up. "Are you okay?"

"I… I can't… fight," Nathan gasped. "Even when… someone else has her power… she's still… too powerful…"

Nathan lay semi-conscious, as the puppet laughed manically. She telekinetically lifted Nathan on his own, while she lifted the group of students together.

"Now," she began. "You will give back to me what you have taken away! And then, you will receive your punishment!"

She raised Nathan, trying to take her power back, while Nathan closed his eyes, preparing for the end. After a few seconds, he opened them again. The puppet was shaking her hand.

"Why. Won't. You. Give. Me. My. Magic. Back?!" she yelled as she suddenly dropped Nathan and the students unceremoniously, holding her hand as if it had just been burnt. "Why… does it hurt so much?"

"Because the power doesn't belong to you anymore," Nathan said, standing up. He didn't know what he was saying. He was just… saying what he was being told to say. Or at least, he was repeating what he was hearing. He didn't know who or what was telling him those things.

 _ **It belongs to Nathan now.**_

"It belongs to Nathan now," Nathan said, not even realising that he had referred to himself in the third person. There was a… voice, in his head, telling him what to say.

"Who- who are you and what are you doing?" the puppet asked.

 _ **You thought that you were rid of me, didn't you? When you triggered those spring locks.**_

"You thought that you were rid of me, didn't you? When you triggered those spring locks," Nathan blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was going on.

 _ **Don't think too much about this, Nathan.**_ The voice was talking to him now. _ **Overthinking this will only confuse you more. I am Spring Bonnie, or at least the spirit of Spring. When you took the puppet's power and turned the animatronics into humans, your spirit fused with my new physical body. Don't worry, I won't change you or control you. I can't. The very reason we fused is because of how exactly our personalities matched. Anyway, while technically you should look like a human me, my transformation wasn't complete. So instead, you got a nice purple fringe to go with your new brown hair – mine's blonde as well, by the way, I don't know how it works – and a pair of lovely golden ears.**_

"It is _my_ power!" the puppet yelled, forcing Nathan out of his thoughts, or more like mind conversation. "And I will have it back!"

 _ **Nathan!**_ Spring said, voice fading. _**I can speak to you in the future, just not now. It is now**_ **your** _ **power. Good luck!**_ And Spring was gone. Nathan looked up, standing up straight.

"It is my power now," he repeated. "And I will use it to defeat you!"

"Spring really does know how to motivate people, doesn't he?" the Puppet asked in a menacingly sweet tone. Rather than replying, Nathan flew up to her, landing on her beast.

"Let's get this over with," he said.

"Very well," the Puppet repeated in the same tone, putting a hand out. Almost immediately, about two hundred daggers flew towards Nathan, who summoned a shield. He began zipping in a circle around the puppet.

"Stop," she muttered, trying to attack where she thought Nathan was. She heard a snapping noise, and stopped herself.

"What… my strings!" she shouted as Nathan cut them, one by one. The beast whined a little, before falling to the ground. The puppet screamed as the hologram shattered, and burst into dust.

Nathan teleported himself back onto the school steps, while everyone else slowly got out of the basement.

 _ **Good job.**_

 _How do you do that?_

 _ **How are you doing it right now? Our spirits are bound, Nathan. Don't forget that.**_

 _Thanks._

 _ **Don't worry about how the others will take it. Foxy can be bad-tempered, and Golden is really overprotective of me, but that most likely means he'll be overprotective of you.**_

 _How did you know I was thinking that?_

 _ **Our Spirits. Are bound.**_

 _So you're spying on my mind?_

 _ **Oh, no. You're just easy to read.**_

 _Will I be able to see your thoughts one day?_

 _ **Maybe one day. Scott's coming over.**_

Nathan was wondering what that meant when a tapping on his shoulder brought him from his mindscape. Scott came and sat next to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," Nathan replied. "Just fine."


	2. Real Ears and Secret Identities

**Ha ha! The second chapter is complete! I really love hurting the main character for some reason. Maybe I'm just sadistic.**

 **AVFireBlade9472** **and peter, thank you kindly for the lovely reviews! Mike and Jeremy are kind of mad scientists in this series, and they both know about the ears, but not Nathan's powers. Also, Mike sometimes 'supervises' Nathan and Vivian, aka, plays video games with them on full volume all day.**

 **Anyway, a little development, Nathan gets his secret identity! I left the description really vague except for one thing to let you imagine your own design!**

 **Human designs (descriptions and visuals) belong to Pole-bear, Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you plan on telling the entire school, all at once, about your crazy spirit powers?" Scott asked as he and Nathan strolled through the halls, Vincent's hood instinctively up. The two got to their lockers.

"Not the powers. Just the bunny ears. It think I'll just keep my hood down."

"Hey Nate," a girl named Claire said, whose locker was the one to the right of Nathan's. "Can I see your adorable bunny ears?"

"Uh, sure," Nathan said, pulling his hood down.

"They're so cute~!" Claire squealed, worry lacing her features when Nathan flinched in pain.

"Dude, are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Bunny ears. Sensitive," Nathan whimpered. Claire put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh gosh! Nate, I'm so sorry!" she apologised. "I should have known, what with me owning two bunnies myself and everything…"

"It's fine," Nathan said.

"Nice ears," a voice behind Nathan said. All three of them turned around to find Daniel Greens.

"Now's not the time, Daniel," Nathan muttered, shouting out a little when Daniel instead grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hey, it's not spring yet!" Daniel mocked, handing Nathan over to one of his mates. "So why are you wearing those stupid things?"

"Hey, back off," Scott said, but was grabbed by another one of Daniel's mates, as was Claire.

"Let's see," Daniel said, cracking his knuckles. Then, without warning, suddenly tugged on Nathan's ears. Hard.

"Ah! Stop it stop it stop it!" Nathan shouted out, jerking his head left and right to try and get his ears out of Daniel's grasp in vain.

"These things must be glued on or something!" Daniel laughed. He pulled harder, desperate to show up Nathan.

Nathan shouted, and that was the point Daniel let go. Scott, Claire and possibly every other student in the hallways watched as Nathan collapsed to the floor, rubbing his head to try and soothe the pain. A teacher walked up to the scene.

"Who is screaming?" Mr. Downster said.

"It was Daniel!" Claire blurted out. "He grabbed Nate and started pulling on his ears, he really hurt him!"

Nathan moaned a little as he used the lockers to help him get up, still rubbing his ears. Claire ran over, rubbing Nathan's ears as well.

"Ha! Those look like party ears," Mr. Downster chuckled. "Mr. Jordans, Mr. Greens, meet me in my office today after school."

"Don't tell me those things are real," Daniel said. Nathan weakly bent them over a few times, making everyone except Scott, Claire and Daniel gasp. A murmur went through the gathered crowd.

"Alright everyone, it's settled for now, none of your business," Mr. Downster said, waving everyone to their classes.

"I'll see you two after school," Mr. Downster said, before walking off.

"Thanks for that…" Nathan murmured. He was suddenly lifted by his collar, face to face with Daniel.

"I'll get those ears off you," Daniel warned. "Oh, how they'll all laugh when they see that you just love to play with costume ears!"

Daniel unceremoniously dropped Nathan, who slowly got up again.

"I'm so sorry," Claire apologised, putting Nathan's hood up again. "I should have known it was a mistake to ask you to show your ears in public…"

"It's fine," Nathan assured her again, before being nudged by Scott.

"We're gonna miss our class," he said. Nathan waved a quick bye to Claire before allowing himself to be dragged off by Scott.

* * *

"Now boys, I don't care how the story went, Daniel, you were found closest to the scene and the scene itself was Nathaniel on the ground, rubbing a pair of bunny ears. What happened?"

"I tried to take off those ears because they weren't allowed in school," Daniel started. "But they just have been stapled on or something because they just wouldn't come off and it seemed to hurt Nathan when I pulled them," Daniel explained.

"It _did_ hurt," Nathan said. "These are real bunny ears!"

"Ha ha, very funny, Mr. Jordans," Mr. Downster said, rolling his eyes. "And I guess the hair dye is real as well."

"It is!" Nathan said. He swallowed. "Go on. Try and take the ears off."

"You just said that it hurts when someone tries to," Mr. Downster said.

"I know. I'm prepared to go through it to prove to you that they are in fact real."

"Brave words, Mr. Jordans," Mr. Downster said, gripping the ears. He pulled gently at first, pulling harder and harder every ten seconds, after about a minute, Nathan had to bite back shouting; it really hurt. Finally Mr. Downster decided just to give one huge pull, which resulted in Nathan shouting and jumping backwards, pulling Mr. Downster onto the desk and throwing himself halfway across the office, while Daniel simply watched in silence.

"Ah…" Nathan moaned, rubbing his head again.

"I guess… the ears must be real," Mr. D said simply.

"But, but, but, what about the hair dye?" Daniel asked, desperate for Nathan to get in any sort of trouble.

"Ah, yes, I expect that off by tomorrow," Mr. D said, returning to his calm posture. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Please, lead us to the bathrooms," he said.

Soon enough, Nathan, Daniel and Mr. D were standing at a sink. Nathan was sitting there languidly while Mr. D and Daniel did everything they could to get rid of the 'dye'. Mr. D even went and borrowed some permanent dye remover from a girl in the year above them, 'proven to get rid of any false colour, even highlights!'

But even the remover didn't work. After twenty whole minutes, Nathan yawned and rested his head on one hand, hair suddenly an entire shade lighter, and his ears had taken on a strange lime green colour. He shouted when he noticed this in the mirror.

"It takes forever to get anything out of this," he whimpered, already getting to work on cleaning the chemicals out of his ears. "Must be chemicals in the remover. Is there something about not using on anything that doesn't have dye on it? Ah, here it is," only adding to prove that they were real.

After another fifteen minutes of hoping the water, dry shampoo and conditioner would actually do something to prove that the ears and hair was fake, Nathan's ears had their golden green shine to them back and his hair was back to normal. He spun around to face Daniel and Mr. D, both of whom's jaws were as low as they could get.

"They're real," he said simply.

"What's next," Mr. D sighed. "A fluffy tail?"

 _ **Sounds good to me!**_

 _NO._

 _ **Ahahahah…**_

"I don't have anything else," Nathan said quickly, making a mental note to get a freezing smoothie and get a brain freeze if Spring dared to give him a fluffy tail. No thank you.

"Very well," Mr. D sagged. "You're free to go. Both of you."

As soon as they were down two hallways, Daniel caught Nathan by his collar again, grabbing a hold of both his ears.

"Daniel, no, please don't do this…" Nathan whimpered, knowing that Daniel could do a lot more damage than Mr. D.

"Your ears _are_ fake," Daniel said, already beginning to tug.

"Then where are my real ears?" Nathan asked quickly, the tears already threatening to begin.

"They're… They're… not here…" Daniel realised. However, he never let go of Nathan, no matter how much he struggled.

"Let me go, Daniel, I've proven my case," Nathan said.

"You showed me up. I will find a way to show you up, whether it has anything to do with those stupid ears or not," Daniel warned, once again dropping Nathan.

"He's going to rip these ears of me, literally or metaphorically," Nathan sighed as Daniel stormed off.

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" Daniel said, the next day. "Come to the assembly hall at 1.20, okay?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do? I have no idea what Daniel's going to do, and I haven't the slightest clue if Spring has done anything or is going to do anything or what it is."

"Can we just focus on the fact that you're not wearing you're hood up?" Scott asked. "People are giving you weird looks."

"Let them. It's not like I need to hide this," Nathan said, gesturing to the top of his head. He leaned in a little, even cupping his hand. "I only need to hide my powers."

"You know that everyone saw you summon that shield," Scott whispered.

"If I recall, no one could see me."

"Hair."

"I was turned away from them, and

"Everyone thinks it's hair dye!"

"Only the students. Mr. D. sent out on email to the other teachers explaining that it was all real," Nathan said.

"We have a substitute for English, if you don't remember."

Nathan stopped. "Which one?"

"The really strict one from last year? Mrs. Owns?"

Scott got a few things out of his locker, as did Nathan, albeit more slowly.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. "You look pale."

Nathan only whimpered a little, putting his hood up. The two made their way to the classroom, really hoping that Mrs. Owns would go easy on him.

"Ah, I remember this class from last year," Mrs. Owns said, before she began the register. Nathan, who was rather far down, waited for his demise with bated breath.

"Jaydine, Lucy," Mrs. Owns said with an admiring tone, urging everyone else to moan under their breaths. Lucy was Mrs. Owns teacher's pet anytime they got her.

"Present!" Lucy smiled.

"Jordans, Nathaniel," Mrs. Owns called.

"Here," Nathan called nervously. Mrs. Owns glanced up for a second, before suddenly standing up.

"Nathaniel," she said. "Take your hood off."

"Mrs, I suggest you check the computer for any emails," Scott said quickly.

"This does not involve any one else," Mrs. Owns said, glaring slightly at Scott. She walked up to Nathan.

"Lucy," she said, and Nathan gasped as his hood was forcefully pulled down. His ears were well enough hidden by the hood, and it kept then flat against his head, but as soon as the hood was off, they sprang straight back up involuntarily.

"Jordans, you know the rules about one, wearing hoods or hats indoors, and two, wearing silly costumes, and three, _hair dye."_

"Told you," Scott whispered. Nathan scowled slightly at the comment about silly costumes. He was getting fond of his ears.

"I am taking you tomorrow again, and I expect that hair dye taken off. In the meantime, however," Mrs. Owns didn't finish her sentence, or didn't need too, because everyone knew what Mrs. Owns was about to do. A few people in the class who knew tried to tell her not to, to check the computer or whatever, but to no avail. Before Nathan could even move, Mrs. Owns tried to swipe his 'costume' ears off of him.

"Mrs. Please, please stop," Nathan whimpered.

"Not again," Scott sighed, going up to the computer. He found what he was looking for. "This is a message to all teachers. If you notice, Nathaniel Jordans now has two rabbit ears-"

"Bunny ears," Nathan gasped, and Scott didn't reply, knowing the effort it took because, let's be honest, having your ears pulled on very painfully three times in less than 24 hours can be tiring.

"Bunny ears and a deep purple fringe. These are real. We talked in my office yesterday, and tried many, many ways of proving that they were false, but ultimately I was forced to accept that they were in fact real. Sincere apologies to Nathaniel if someone doesn't read this email and tries to pull your ears off. Good day."

Scott laughed a little at the second last sentence. "He wrote that?"

Mrs. Owns stood in silence. It was all she could do. She had stopped pulling at Nathan's ears at 'these are real' but still couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Very well then," she said after a while. "Let's get on with the lesson."

"Mrs, I can't see past Nate's ears!" Lucy suddenly complained. She herself was quite a bit taller than Nathan, tall enough to see just fine when sitting behind him, but now, with the ears, Nathan could claim being a little taller than her.

"Nathaniel and Scott, swap with Miranda and Lucy," Mrs. Owns simply said, remembering the last time she tried to separate Scott and Nathan.

 _ **Poor thing. Having your ears pulled at all the time must really hurt.**_

 _Shouldn't it hurt you as well?_

 _ **I don't have a physical body anymore. I can't feel any pain that isn't in our mindscape.**_

 _In our mindscape?_

 _ **You can't see it, sorry. By the way, question 4 is 'metaphor'.**_

Nathan quickly jotted that down, beginning to get a bad feeling about the rest of the day.

* * *

"Everyone, I have spent all day searching for something of Nathan's," Daniel started. "A little secret, perhaps."

"What, that I have voices in my head and a magical rabbit spirit in my mind?" Nathan shouted. He could actually hear Spring trying not to laugh, though right now he guessed the rabbit wasn't watching him. Daniel gave him a look of ludicrousy, shaking his head slightly.

"No," he continued. "I have discovered…"

"I actually have nothing to hide," Nathan muttered. "I think."

"This!" Daniel said, holding up a clown puppet.

"You think, you thought, you thought wrong," Scott muttered back. He turned to look at Nathan, who was covering his eyes with his ears, and honestly Scott couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose or instinctively, but either way, it was pretty darn adorable. Everyone else turned to look at Nathan, who ducked his head lower.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Claire suddenly said, only a few feet away from Scott and Nathan. She skipped over through the students.

"What?" Nathan asked, lifting his head again, his ears springing back up a little.

"I love it when bunnies' ears flop!" Claire squealed, once again hurting Nathan's ears. "It's so cute!"

"No!" Daniel said. "We aren't meant to be gushing over how _cute_ Nate's ears are! We're meant to be laughing at his fear of puppets!"

"And clowns, don't forget clowns," Nathan said. He shivered slightly. "Clowns…"

 _ **Your ears really do… get you out of a lot of situations… don't they?**_

 _Are you okay?_

 _ **Yeah, just… tired.**_

 _Was it me being in our mindscape?_

 _ **Ah, that and nightmares.**_

 _You had a nightmare while Daniel was utterly failing at embarrassing me?_

 _ **When you feel fear, I get fear. I was sleeping when he brought out whatever scared you, scaring me.**_

 _I'm sorry._

 _ **I'll get over it. Everyone has their fears.**_

… _Thanks._

"Nate?" Claire brought Nathan out of his mind.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"He's fine," Scott quickly said, leading an unfocused Nathan out of the hall. Then, he hit Nathan, snapping him out of his trance-like state.

"Hey!" Nathan yelped, rubbing his cheek.

"You know what I just realised? Your parents don't know yet. And they're coming home tomorrow. What are you going to do?"

"Tell them," Nathan replied, folding his arms when Scott raised an eyebrow. "They're going to find out sooner or later."

"And how do you think they'll react when they find out that, while they were on holiday, their son literally stole power from a spirit and now she's trying to destroy him, and also that his hair and eyes have completely changed colour, along with him now sporting a pair of bunny ears?"

Nathan stuttered over something to say, simply sighing when he couldn't find anything.

"What will I do, then?" Nathan asked.

Scott shrugged.

"I'll have to tell them," Nathan sighed. "They probably will take it badly, but I can't really hide it, can I?"

Scott didn't say anything.

* * *

When Nathan finally got home, he collapsed onto the sofa. Vivian came in to the living room, as did Mike.

"I got a call from mum," Vivian said. "They're coming home tonight, not tomorrow."

"No no no no, that isn't good," Nathan said, sitting up straight.

"What do you think they'll say?"

"They'll probably shout at me for 'dying' my hair, and then when I tell them, I don't know…"

"It'll be fine," Vivian assured her older brother.

"What's the matter with your parents knowing?" Mike asked.

"Dad's afraid of rabbits, and he hates anything paranormal. Blatantly refuses to acknowledge it."

Mike was silent for a moment. Vivian turned to Nathan

"Come and help me get dinner started, Mike can't cook to save his life."

About four hours later, Mike was watching TV when he heard a handle turning. The front door. He quickly got up and went to meet Mr. and Mrs. Jordans.

"Hello, Mike," Mrs. Jordans said, hugging Mike. She then leaned up the stairs a little. "Kids! We're home!"

"How was your holiday?" Vivian asked as she came a little of the way down the stairs.

"Oh, it was wonderful!" Mrs. Jordans said as Mr. Jordans gave one of the bags to Mike.

"We're going to take these upstairs," he said. Vivian at first had a look of panic, but it was gone before anyone noticed.

"Get Nate down, while you two are up there," Mrs. Jordans smiled, skipping into the kitchen.

A clicking of the handle alerted Nathan to his dad entering his room. He had his hood up, wondering whether to just be out with it or wait.

"Hello, Nathaniel," Mr. Jordans greeted.

"Hey dad," Nathan said rather weakly.

"Why do you have your hood up?" Mr. Jordans asked, making to pull it down, giving Nathan a strange look. "Are you hiding something?"

"Yes," was all Nathan said, pulling his hood down a little more.

"Then show us!" Mr. Jordans forced Nathan's hood down, gasping. "What did you do?"

"I accidentally stole power from this puppet spirit and turned the animatronics human but that doesn't matter right now and I also fused with Spring, so he's inside my head now, which is why I have the ears and _I did not dye my hair,_ " Nathan said all in one breath, gasping when he finished.

"You… you're part… spirit?" Mr. Jordans asked, utterly confused, and a little angry.

"I guess," Nathan sighed.

"No, no," Mr. Jordans suddenly said, stern but not raising his voice. "My son is _not_ part spirit, he _doesn't_ have any other spirits inside his head, and I will _refuse_ to believe it! This is just a little joke! You know how I feel about jokes."

"Dad, it's true," Nathan said quietly, knowing that nothing would work.

"No it's not. This is just a little prank you and your sister concocted, see? I can see right through your little joke," Mr. Jordans said, grabbing Nathan's ears. "And I'll prove it."

"No, no, no! Dad, no!" Nathan shouted, as Vivian and Mrs. Jordans came running up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Jordans asked, while Vivian immediately got it and ran up to her dad, trying to pull him away from Nathan.

"Dad, no, they're real, I promise, they're real, they're real!" Vivian shouted, but was silenced by Mrs. Jordans pulling her away.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Just me proving that these ears are fake," Mr. Jordans said, suddenly pulling on them. He was suddenly kicked in the gut by Nathan, who had kicked out on instinct. After a few seconds, Mr. Jordans had gotten his breath back and Vivian had escaped her mother, running up to help a silent Nathan.

"They're…real…" Mr. Jordans muttered, unable and unwilling to believe it.

"Yes, they're real," said a crying Vivian. "You realise that you just really hurt your own son?"

"I… I do," Mr. Jordans whispered.

"It's fine," Nathan whispered as well.

"No, it isn't." Everyone turned around to find the humanised animatronics and Mike standing in the hall. Mrs. Jordans suddenly screamed.

"Who are you?! What's going on?!"

"When Nate took the marionette's power, he turned us into humans," Freddy tried to explain. Golden brushed past him, and up to Nathan.

"Let me see your ears," he said. Nathan simply lowered his head, letting Golden massage his ears. Suddenly, the pain went.

"What…?" Nathan asked, putting a hand up.

"There's more to me than meets the eye," Golden said, winking. He then turned to everyone else.

"That's the fourth time Nate's ears have been pulled," he said. "Do _any_ of you know how dangerous that can be?"

"His ears could be broken," Vivian said, glaring at her father.

"Exactly," Golden nodded. "I think that Nate should hide his ears for now."

"Okay," Nathan replied. "I can hide those, but Mr. D has already warned every other teacher about them."

"Just keep your hood up, and if you start using power at random times, come to us," Golden whispered.

"Start using power at random times?" Nathan whispered back. "Oh, great, that means I'll have to learn how to control it."

"For example," Bonnie whispered. "You might want to look down, Nate."

Nathan did that, shouting at finding himself floating about two inches above the ground, not enough for Mr. or Mrs. Jordans to notice.

"How do I get down?" he asked.

"Here," Bonnie replied, literally pushing Nathan onto the ground.

* * *

"Grr…" the puppet growled. Never, in her entire life and afterlife, had she ever heard of a human having spirit powers, and what Spring let him do was just sad. She had to get her power back. She suddenly had an idea, and stepped out of her box.

"I can't fight him head on in the current state I'm in…" she mused. "But I can avoid him and attack him from afar!"

And she teleported away.

* * *

"So, what is it you want to show me?" Laura asked. She was Mike's younger sister, and in most of the same classes as Scott and Nathan. Nathan looked at Scott before putting down his hood, rolling his eyes when he heard le gasp.

"What…" she began to say.

"Get Mike to tell you, he knows," Nathan said sharply. "The point is, I'm trying to hide it from everyone who doesn't know."

"And it isn't going to be spread by the people who do know?" Laura asked.

"Well, hide it as best I can."

"Right," Laura nodded, checking her phone. "We're playing together in games today, with a new coach…"

"Okay," Nathan shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"Ears," Scott pointed out. "You can't hide them in games."

Nathan facepalmed, cursing himself for forgetting.

"How are you going to hide your abilities when you're fighting?" Laura asked.

"You could have a secret identity!" Scott suggested, and Nathan, irritated, pointed at his ears and hair.

"It's too bad I don't know how to change my appearance," Nathan sighed. "And that everyone already knows."

Laura clicked her fingers, which she did when she had an idea. A habit of hers.

"You _could_ have a secret identity," she said. "We can't change your ears or hair, but we can change your clothes…"

She got out her sketchpad, and began drawing something that Scott and Nathan couldn't see.

"To the shops and then my house!" she called triumphantly.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Nathan asked, as he, Scott and Laura waited outside a shop, Laura fiddling with Nathan's hair and a colour chart.

"Waiting for Vivian, she has the best idea of style and what you like," Laura replied rather shortly.

"What are you planning?" Nathan asked tiredly.

"You'll see," Laura sang as she closed one eye and took a step back. "Ah ha."

"Found a good colour?" Vivian asked as she walked up to the group.

"You're going to dress me up in some stupid superhero costume, aren't you?" Nathan asked flatly.

"Of course," Vivian and Laura nodded, already pulling Nathan and Scott into the shop.

"What are you thinking?" Scott asked jokingly.

" _I'm_ thinking classic jumpsuit," Laura said.

"No," Nathan said, continuing his flat tone.

"Dark purple, almost black," Laura continued. "We want to cover Nate's ears, and I'm sure nothing we will find here will hide those, so I'll sew those myself."

"I think that we should also only be able to see Nate's purple fringe," Vivian nodded, while Scott was nearly dying of laughter and Nathan was dying of mortification.

"Shoes?"

"Nah. Well, I think we should at least have the jumpsuit cover the shoes," the two girls continued rambling. Scott looked up to see Nathan drawing something himself in Laura's sketchpad.

"What are you thinking?" Scott asked again.

"Not a jumpsuit, no way," Nathan muttered. "I quite like the dark purple idea, and only seeing my fringe. We'll _have_ to cover my ears, though there really is no way of thinking that anyone else has them… I would say normal trousers and trainers…"

Nathan looked up after hearing a mock gasp from Scott.

"Nate is actually _thinking_ about _clothes_!" he joked, earning himself a small punch from Nathan.

They tried many outfits, most of them looking ridiculous, until Nathan finally managed to persuade them to just give him normal trousers and trainers, and the two girls discussed the rest of the clothing while Scott lazily played on his phone. A sudden tapping on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Look," Nathan said, holding up his hands, sporting a pair of deep purple and black fingerless gloves.

"Hey, Vivian, Laura?" Scott said, actually smiling. The two girls turned around, gasping at the gloves Nathan had found.

"They'll go amazingly!" Vivian cheered.

"Nate actually has a sense of style?!" Laura said.

* * *

"Mr. Jordans, Mr. Greens, what we have here is an opportunity," Mr. D said as he walked Daniel and Mr. Jordans into an old warehouse. "The perfect place to find out if those rumours about Nathaniel are true."

"It will be useful to find out how to get rid of those ears," Mr. Jordans sighed. Nathan sighed as well from behind the bush he was using as a hiding spot. When he noticed that they were actually going into the warehouse, he ran in front of them.

"Nathaniel?" Mr. D asked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, hi," Nathan stuttered.

"You should be at home," Mr. Jordans said, glaring at Daniel when he chuckled.

"No matter," Mr. D said. "Let's get to the point at hand. We have you exactly where we wanted you, Nathaniel."

A sudden roaring from the other end of the warehouse startled everyone.

"What was that?" Daniel asked, all four of them backing up against a stack of boxes.

"Nathaniel, are you crazy?!" Mr. D shouted as Nathan ran beneath the monster, disappearing behind some boxes.

"What do I do?" Nathan asked himself. "How do I fight that thing without showing those three my powers?"

 _ **Laura's idea?**_

 _No. No. No. No. No._

 _ **Got a better one?**_

 _No…_

Nathan sighed, lifting a stick.

"Fetch!" he yelled, throwing it as far as he could. Then, he dashed into the store room, getting his phone and ringing Scott.

"Hello?" said Scott.

"Get Laura," Nathan said. "Go to the old warehouse from earlier today and… bring the…"

"The costume?"

"I prefer suit but whatever," Nathan muttered. "Come quick."

A claw came from nowhere, the tip of it catching on Nathan's phone, smashing it.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathaniel, come here!" Mr. Jordans yelled. Nathan ignored him, instead running to the ladder.

"You call your son by his full name?" Daniel asked. "I'll have to start doing that, see if it annoys him."

"Do you want to die?" Mr. D asked as Nathan started climbing the ladder.

"I am your father!" Mr. Jordans shouted. "Come here!"

"You have to trust me, all of you," Nathan said, not angry or frustrated, pleading. He made it to the top, running along the balcony, trying to find something to distract the monster long enough to change, and a big enough distraction so that the beast wouldn't get back on track. Then, he found it. An entire mountain it seemed of dog toys, chews and things to play with. Nathan ran up in front of the pile, shouting at the monster to get it over to where he was standing. It came over and growled, standing up on two legs, trying to reach Nathan.

"This is so risky…" Nathan muttered. "But there's no other choice, is there?"

He pulled the first and lowest box out from the pile, sending the pile collapsing over the edge, bringing Nathan with it.

"Nathaniel!" all three captives yelled, sighing in slight relief when they saw that Nathan was hanging to the balcony bars. The monster roared, diving into a small pile of toys and immediately playing with them as Nathan finally got himself back onto the balcony. He looked down, seeing Scott and Laura peeking around from a stack of boxes.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted, alerting Mr. D, Daniel and Mr. Jordans' attention. "Go somewhere safe while that monster is distracted!" All three nodded and ran off, while Nathan, taking advantage of the break, simply flew down to the ground rather than climb down the ladder. Laura and Scott ran up to him.

"Oh gosh," Laura said, pushing him into the store room with a bag, before nodding to Scott. Nathan talked to Spring while he changed.

 _Is there a way of linking the suit to my power, so that I can put it on and take it off at will?_

 _ **Ah, there should be.**_

 _Um, okay, how?_ Nathan walked out of the store room, costume on and in a trance-like state.

 _ **It involves potions. There is a potion book, I'll show you it when we get home. Turn around.**_

 _Uh, why?_

 _ **Turn around! It's behind you! Turn. Around!**_

Nathan warily turned around, wondering what Spring meant when he was suddenly thrown across the warehouse. He slid to the ground, before noticing that Daniel, Mr. D and Mr. Jordans were looking at him in surprise.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"The person trying to save you, now _move_!" Nathan said as a large shelf came tipping, him barely managing to catch it. "Go!"

The three captives ran for their lives, yelping when they were suddenly pulled out of the warehouse by Scott and Laura.

"Scott?" Mr. Jordans asked. "Where's Nathaniel?"

"He must still be in there with that monster!" Mr. D suddenly said. He was about to go back in, but was stopped by Laura.

"Mr. Downster," she stuttered. "I'm sure whoever that guy in there fighting is will have Nate out in no time, safe and sound."

"He better have," Mr. Jordans said. "If my son gets hurt…"

A roaring came from within the warehouse, and Nathan was thrown in front of the group. The beast emerged, lifting a clawed paw to attack. Nathan quickly got up again.

"I've had it with you!" Nathan shouted. "Leave my- _these poor, defenceless people_ alone!"

All of a sudden, as if those very words were triggers, deep purple flames erupted around his clenched hands.

 _Spring?_

 _ **No idea.**_

 _Thanks, that really helps._

Nathan took one look at monster, knowing what to do. He leapt at the monster, outright punching it, sending the monster flying across the warehouse.

"My son is in there!" Mr. Jordans shouted. "Get him out before that thing can hurt him!"

"He's safe, don't worry," Nathan said nervously.

"Then where is he?"

"I can't say, in case whatever this monster is or what's controlling it hears me," Nathan excused, flying up to cut off the strings like he had done the first monster he came across. After he was done, he landed roughly outside the warehouse, when Mr. Jordans ran up to him and started shaking him.

"Where is my son?" he demanded.

"And who are you?" Daniel asked.

"Uh, I'm…" Nathan hesitated, not knowing what to say. He had a sudden thought of his French homework, and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Demiame."

"And if you wouldn't mind," Nathan flew up a little. "I have some business to attend to."

He flew off into the warehouse, zooming into the store room. He suddenly had an idea, and while changing, yelled some things about a worried father and being safe now, to play the act. Soon Nathan, suit stuffed in Laura's handbag, in his normal clothes, came strolling out of the warehouse. As soon as he had, Mr. Jordans hugged him.

"Dad?" Nathan asked.

"I was worried sick," Mr. Jordans said. "Never follow us on one of our stakeouts again."

"I won't, don't worry," Nathan said.

"Then let's get home," Scott said quickly. And the group began walking away, most of them hoping to forget tonight.


	3. Popular Girls are Dangerous

**Um, so. Yeah. Procrastination. Also Christmas. And school. Yeah, that's my excuse. Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates. Like, I know that this is text, but I am sincerely sorry.**

 **Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far. Yeah, I'll try to get more chapters done. I am surprised, this is one of my stories that I actually have it planned out, ha ha.**

 **AVFireBlade9472: At first, I laughed. Then, I sat still, wondering if I should tell you that it's meant to be a joke. But hey, I'm not gonna stop using the name, frankly I have no better one, and don't worry, I won't be calling him Demiame. Only the characters will use it as his name.**

 **alexis: Glad to hear it!**

 **Oh, and a little reminder (in their head),**

 _ **Bold and italic**_ **means Spring**

 _Italic_ **means Nathan**

 **Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon, all other rights go to respective owners (that's how it goes, isn't it?).**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Help!" Eileen Waters creamed as a spirit snake grabbed her. She was suddenly dropped, and caught by Daniel Greens.

"Looks like you've fallen for me," Daniel said, but was pushed away from Eileen.

"No thanks," she said, dusting herself off. "But I'll let the media know that you might be cheating on your girlfriend."

"Go back to where you came from," Nathan sighed, as the snake turned to dust and evaporated. He then turned to Eileen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you," Eileen sighed, swooning slightly. Every other boy in the corridor gave the two a jealous glance. "And you are?"

"Demiame," Nathan hesitated, grateful that he caught himself before he even started pronouncing his own name.

"Demiame," Eileen repeated dreamily, over-pronouncing it with a slight Spanish accent, causing Nathan to have to hold his breath. She suddenly leaned over and gave 'Demiame' a quick kiss on the cheek, laughing when his ears stood straight up in surprise.

"I'll see you later, _Demiame_ ," she said, using her slight Spanish accent on his name again, waving a goodbye as she skipped around the corner to her class. Scott and Laura came running up to Nathan after the corridor had cleared out a bit.

"What was that?" Laura asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Scott asked, rolling his eyes. "Nathan just got kissed by the prettiest, most popular girl in school! _Do you know how hard it is to get kissed by any girl at our current social state, especially_ Eileen Waters _?!_ "

Nathan was silent, hand up at the bottom of his cheek, ears only bending down gently a little now.

"What are you gonna do?" Laura asked, shrugging her shoulders. "Never wash your mask again?"

"Huh?" Nathan asked, finally jumping out of his shocked trance. "Oh, I will. I get the feeling Eileen has a thing for Demiame."

"Which we can use to our advantage!" Scott suddenly said.

"That wasn't what I was going to say," Nathan said blankly. "I meant that Eileen might kiss me more than once."

"But my idea is better," Scott sighed. "We could be sitting at the cool kids table. Can't you just imagine it?"

"Um, no," Nathan and Laura said at the same time.

"And all you have to do is one simple thing; tell Eileen that you're Demiame," Scott whispered.

" _No_ ," Nathan said firmly. "As well as her being the most popular girl in school, she's also the biggest gossiper. If I even hint at me being Demiame, she'll be telling everyone."

Eileen, at that moment, was sitting in class five minutes early, as per usual. She was going to sit to the left of Nathan at the back of the class. The perfect opportunity to find out a little more about Demiame…

* * *

"Eileen, Waters," Mrs. Colours said as she began standing up to draw their lesson on the board.

"Here," Eileen said sweetly, watching as every boy in a three chair radius of her sighed dreamily.

"Good," Mrs. Colours began the lesson. "Today, I would like all of you to get into partners."

Immediately every boy had turned around to ask Eileen, but stop to find that Eileen had grasped a surprised Nathan's arm.

"Sorry, boys," she sighed. "I would love to be partners with any of you, but since," she raised her voice to ask Mrs. Colours the next words," we _are_ drawing animals in art today, right?"

"That's right," Mrs. Colours nodded, smiling. "Any animal from the list."

"Nathan's ears are just _so cute_ that I decided to draw a bunny," Eileen said, looking at the word 'rabbit' on the board (a bunny was a young rabbit, right?), always maintaining her sweet tone. She stroked Nathan's ears a little, giggling when they twitched a little under her soft touch. "And his ears are both inspiration and useful in the fact that they help me get them _just right_."

Every boy gave a very confused and embarrassed Nathan a jealous glare, before Eileen finally let go of Nathan's arm.

"So," Eileen began drawing, as well as Nathan, who quickly read the information on the board beforehand. "Did you see Demiame earlier on today?"

"Uh, no, I didn't," Nathan said nervously, urging Eileen to giggle. Boys really were adorable when they were nervous, especially Nathan since he got those ears. "Why?"

"You would have loved to see the boys faces when I _kissed_ Demiame," Eileen said, smirking when Nathan turned his head away, blushing slightly. She pretended to drop her pencil, leaning down and writing a few notes on her small notebook.

"Number one suspect, Nathaniel," she muttered. Oh, this would make possibly the greatest headline of the school newspaper, but she needed definite proof. She quickly gathered her pencil and sat back up.

"You might want to make your hind foot a little longer," Nathan said, still utterly shocked that Eileen Waters had wanted to be his partner. Utterly shocked that she had even looked at him.

"What?" Eileen asked.

"The reason we're in partners is to give each other advice," Nathan said, gesturing to the board. "Some kind of bonding activity." Eileen peeked at Nathan's drawing of a cat.

"You're good at drawing," she said, surprising herself that she was complimenting him. "But I like fluffy cats. I have no doubt that those _amazing_ drawing skills could draw a fluffy cat for me?" She leaned over slightly, while Nathan sighed.

"Ignoring a boy for their whole life makes them quite immune to flirtation," Nathan said, shaking his head slightly, though he did make what was left of the cat's tail a little fluffier.

"Whatever," Eileen sighed. "Let's just keep drawing. Keep those adorable ears still for me, would ya?"

Nathan sighed contentedly as he tried his honest best to keep his ears still while drawing, though the often twitch would always inevitably come. He listened to the murmur of the class, only a handful of them actually giving each other advice, and all of that was some of the girls. The rest was about how Nathan was chosen by Eileen.

* * *

"Oh, Nathan!" Eileen called as she ran up to Nathan, Scott and Laura. It was during lunch. "Or do you prefer Nate?"

"I don't mind," Nathan said.

"Okay then! Hey, will you come to my 16th birthday tomorrow night?" Eileen asked, handing Nathan an invitation, waving her long golden hair, making every other boy swoon.

"Remember when you had hair like mine, Nathan?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah," Nathan replied, rather shocked that Eileen, the most popular and most gossiping girl in school was talking to him.

"I love your ears," she said. Wait, _was_ she flirting with him? "They remind me so much of Demiame. Ah, Demiame. How I wish to meet him."

"Oh, we know him," Scott said, ignoring the elbow he got from Laura. "In fact, Nathan's best mates with him." Nathan elbowed Scott this time, but stopped when Eileen actually screamed, urging everyone else to lean away slightly, but Nathan to shout out, covering his ears.

"You personally know Demiame?" she squealed, hopping up and down in excitement when Nathan nodded slowly. She then handed Scott and Laura invitations, though she never took her eyes off Nathan.

"Tell him he's invited to my party!" she said, skipping off.

"Okay," Laura began. "What just happened?"

"The three of us were invited to possibly the biggest party of the year," Scott said breathlessly.

"And so was Demiame, thanks to you," Laura growled.

"Relax, Demiame will be there. You'll just have to say that I couldn't make it," Nathan waved the issue off as if it was dust. "For now, let's go to games."

The Coach was making them run an obstacle course that day, timing each student three times to get their best time.

"Two tries and we're already too tired to continue. Except for Daniel. And you," Scott pointed out through breaths.

"How are you keeping that stamina?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"A little helper," Nathan replied mysteriously.

"That's cheating!" Scott suddenly said. "If you're going to use your powers to help you, use them to help me," Scott argued as Nathan was called for his second try. As he ran the course, he talked to Spring.

 _ **You are not allowed to use your powers on a human!**_

 _What do you mean, 'on a human'? Aren't I using them on a human right now?_

 _ **Yeah, you keep thinking that, hon.**_

 _Am I… not human?_

Nathan finished off the course, walking slowly to the seats.

"Well? You're gonna help me or what?" Scott asked, waving a hand in front of Nathan, shrugging in annoyance when he got no response.

 _ **You are human. Just not a pure human.**_

 _But…_

 _ **Don't think that this makes you anything less than a human, Nate. It makes you special.**_

 _Thanks, I guess?_

 _ **I'm sorry if I hurt you.**_

 _Don't be. Just give me a little while to come to terms with it._

 _ **Can do.**_

"Nate. Nathan. _Nathan,"_ Scott continued to shake Nathan.

"I'm here Scott, I'm here," Nathan said slowly, putting his hands up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm not human," Nathan said weakly, glaring at a laughing Scott.

"Not human?" Scott asked. "Of course you're human. Except for those ears."

Said ears flopped as Nathan sighed.

"It's just…" Nathan sighed, trying to find the right words. "Spring said that since I was now part spirit, I'm not pure human."

"What?"

"It's nothing, really," Nathan said, waving his hands. "I just need some time alone."

"You're still coming to Eileen's party as Demiame, right?" Scott asked, concern lacing his voice, though not that Nathan wouldn't be able to come.

"Yeah," Nathan said, walking off to get changed. Scott soon followed.

* * *

Eileen's party was probably the biggest one of the year. Everyone Eileen had invited was there, except one.

"Where is Demiame?" Eileen sighed. "Scott and Laura said Nathan couldn't come, and if they are the same person, does that mean that Demiame can't come as well, or that Nathan will be here as Demiame?"

"Demiame!" a sudden shout alerted Eileen to the other end of the garden, where guests came in. She ran to the entrance, to find Demiame standing there.

"Demiame!" Eileen called, running up and throwing herself into Nathan's arms, the momentum causing Nathan to twirl her around twice. She suddenly kissed him on the cheek again, until Nathan felt her threatening to pull his mask off, and stepped back a little. Eileen gave him a confused look.

"I'm going to get some punch," Nathan said nervously, flying off. He hid behind Scott, who turned around.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked. "When Eileen Waters kisses you, _you do not pull away_ ," Scott hissed.

"She's trying to pull my mask off," Nathan said. "I think she suspects that I'm Demiame."

"Demiame?" Eileen asked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure!" Nathan called, putting his hands on Scott's shoulders. "Whatever happens to me, know that you are and always will be my best mate."

"You too," Scott said quietly. "You too."

Nathan let Eileen lead him to an alleyway around the side of her house, before she quickly dashed around him, cornering him at the end of the alleyway. Nathan tried to fly away, but was caught by Eileen and pushed him to the ground.

Eileen laughed as she placed her foot on Nathan's chest, pulling his mask off.

"Nathaniel Jordans is Demiame?" she asked evilly, bringing out her phone. "Just _wait_ until the media hears this."

"Eileen, you can't-" Nathan began, but was stopped by Eileen pressing her foot down harder.

"I've been waiting forever for this," she scowled. "And now, I will be Eileen Waters, the girls who found the true identity of the ' _oh so great'_ Demiame! You can't tell me that I can't say a thing, because someone else will."

Nathan sighed as best he could, beginning to gasp, and Eileen allowed him some more air.

"You know," Eileen continued. "I don't know how I didn't think of you before. The rabbit ears and purple fringe were the most obvious clues, but the grey eyes helped."

"I hate to do this, Eileen," Nathan sighed. "I promised that I wouldn't use my powers on humans. But you haven't given me a choice." He weakly shot a beam of energy at Eileen's phone, sending it falling to the ground, where it smashed.

"On humans?" Eileen asked, ignoring her phone for now. She had other ways of alerting the media.

"It's complicated," Nathan sighed. He suddenly had an idea. "You know, telling everyone that I'm Demiame means telling everyone that you kissed me. Twice."

Nathan yelped as Eileen kissed him for the third time.

"One, you're Demiame, two, you're magical, and three, with those ears, you're officially adorable. Why wouldn't I want you?" Eileen asked sweetly.

"Would you want anyone if they were Demiame?" Nathan asked.

"Well, yeah!" Eileen rolled her eyes. "You could be the most popular guy in school, and all you have to do is go out with me. It's that easy!"

"No thanks," Nathan said flatly, teleporting away, to Eileen's bathroom. He quickly changed into his normal clothes, and teleported about a street away from the entrance to the party, before reaching into his pocket to get the folded invitation. He quickly got into the party, the boys giving him a jealous glare. He ran over to Scott.

"Help me," he gasped.

"Why?" Scott asked, hoping that the answer he was thinking of was wrong.

"Eileen knows," Nathan gasped. "She's planning on telling everyone."

"She knows that she kissed you, everyone will know that she kissed you!" Scott whispered.

"Yeah, she still wants to go out with me," Nathan gasped.

"We have to stop her," Laura said, appearing from nowhere, scaring Nathan. "Sorry Nate. Punch?"

"No thanks," Nathan waved a hand, Scott and Lauren's faces suddenly paled, and Nathan gave them a look of confusion, until a hand started stroking his ears.

"Hello, Nathan," Eileen whispered.

"Who have you told?" Nathan whispered.

"No one yet," Eileen replied. "And it can stay that way. You know the price."

"You're blackmailing me."

Eileen raised an eyebrow, and held out a tablet to Nathan. "If it's going to be that way, then _you_ can tell them the truth."

Nathan put out a hand to take the tablet, despite Scott and Laura's warnings. However, just as Eileen let go, Nathan took his hand away, letting the tablet fall onto the grass. Eileen went to pick it up, growling at Nathan, whom Scott was doing something on his own phone behind. As Eileen went to tell everyone about Demiame, she suddenly lost connection.

"You _beast_ ," she scowled at Nathan, before tackling him to the ground. Nathan nodded slightly to the side, making Eileen finally notice everyone staring at them. She got up, Nathan following.

"Well," Eileen said, clearing her throat. "What are you doing standing around? We just fell. Let's get partying!" She whispered the next sentence to Nathan. "And we can keep our little secret for now. But one day you, _Demiame_ , will be mine. Don't forget that." And she walked off.

"Can we sneak home early?" Nathan said blankly.

"Sure," Laura and Scott said.

* * *

That night, as Nathan lay in bed, thinking about what had happened that night, he decided to apologise to Spring.

 _Spring?_

 _ **Yeah?**_

 _I'm sorry if I took what you said to me the other day badly._

 _ **It's fine. I'm sure anyone would have taken it the same way, even me.**_

 _But, I really am special, aren't I?_

 _ **One of a kind, Nate. Literally one of a kind.**_

 _Hey, by the way, do you know about any memory spells?_

 _ **You could take a look in the old books Mari used to keep in the basement, I guess.**_

Nathan cast a sideways glance at the area of the hallway, where it was darkest. He slowly sat up, desperate not to make any noise, and stopped for a second. He heard silence. He shook his head slightly, and forced himself up, and down into the pizzeria, trying not to make a sound the entire time. He knew how lightly his father slept. He used his ears in an attempt to navigate his way through the halls and rooms.

He eventually got to the entrance to the basement, and slowly made his way down, regretting that he hadn't brought a flashlight. However, there was luckily a light in the basement, but closing the door was something Nathan was wary of.

"Now, where are those books," Nathan muttered to himself, scanning the room. He eventually found a hint of brown in what looked like an old gift box. He lifted it out, groaning at the effort and weight of the old book. Opening it, he found that the pages were old and crinkly, not unlike those old copies of Harry Potter his sister had been given.

He flicked through, taking mental note of some other spells, and finally found a memory spell. Folding the page over, he quickly made his way upstairs, and put the book in his bag, and sighed, falling back on his bed, a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

"Ahh, magic," Scott sighed, almost dreamily, waving his hands in the air. "The answer to all our problems."

"No it isn't," Nathan said roughly. "I'm only using it because I'm in danger, and besides, I'm not allowed to use it on humans, remember?"

Scott sighed, nodding his head, defeated.

"Oh Nathan!" came a very familiar voice. Eileen skipped up to them.

"Eileen, could you stand there?" Nathan asked quietly, holding the book behind his back. There wasn't much need to, not now that Eileen knew about him, but after the spell, he didn't need her finding out again. Eileen nodded, only slightly confused, and obediently stood where Nathan had pointed. Before he could react, he cast the spell, unintentionally sending her reeling back.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked dryly, not particularly caring if Eileen was okay or not. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly, pointing to the three of them. "And _why_ am I anywhere near you?!" She then took off, striding purposefully towards somewhere. She seemed to have no direction, as if she was still dazed after the spell had been cast.

"Will she be okay?" Scott asked slowly.

 _ **This is why we don't use magic on humans.**_

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Nathan said quickly, hiding the book in his bag again. "She'll be fine."

* * *

 **And another chapter done, wow this took forever! Oh, and also,**

 **Happy Christmas!**


End file.
